ICON: Lie Another Truth
by Brian Willis
Summary: I've stopped production on 'Womanhunt'.conider this the not-so-succussor.Anyway, ICON, a new organization, employs an agent to Recruit Jill Valentine to help bring down Umbrella.I intend for it to be sort of like "Enemy of the State.". High tech.Please re


RE: I.C.O.N. : Lie another Truth  
  
  
  
"The pharmecutical conglomerate Umbrella Corporation has volunteered to aid the clean-up projects of what's left of the mountain getaway Raccoon City.  
  
The project, which began in 1998, followed shortly after two Special Tactics And Rescue Service investigated mysterious murders in the Arklay Mountains, has been going on for 3 years. Over 1,000 workers are currently involved in the project. The Corporation, accused of the tragedy by unknown conspirators, has passed off any allegations as futile and unverified. They will officially enter the effort Tuesday."  
  
Vincent Shade watched as his supervisor flipped off the television in front of him. The 25 year-old man was a former Navy SEAL. He had been discharged from the service on honorable notes for a new Top Secret government organization.  
  
ICON, the International Counter-Operations Network, had just been born a few months earlier. Already on the job thanks to an anonymous tip-off, Vincent Shade was being sent on a Top secret Black-Op. After rigorous STOs (Standard Training Operations or "Ops"), he was ready, or so he thought.  
  
"What do you know about the Umbrella Corporation, kid?" asked Chief Warrant Officer Johnson. The 32 years in the force was written in the lines of his face. Vincent shrugged.  
  
"Not much.",he said.  
  
"The Umbrella Corporation was founded sometime between late 1967-68. The exact date is unknown. They are known in public as a pharmacutical company,but is actually a bio-genetic weapon manufacturing conglomerate.",said the older one, handing Vincent a file folder.  
  
"The corporation has facilities scattered all over the world, but none is more infamous than the one that was in Raccoon city. That mansion, started in 1963, took five years to build,and was a cover for the research Facility. Alledgedly, the STARS team had something to do with its destruction,and that of Raccoon City.". Vincent looked through the files.  
  
"Did they?",he said, looking at the CWO4.  
  
"The public thinks so.some of them.But we have evidence that those incidents were cover-ups in favor of Umbrella. They illegally developed ways to fight cancer via genetics. The 60's 'Mother Virus' was one, followed by 1983's 'T-Veronica' virus, a 'T-Virus' of an unknown date, and 1998's 'G-Virus.'  
  
Vincent rubbed his temples at the sudden overload of information.  
  
"So?", he said, "You're telling me this.why?"  
  
"Because you need to know, boy. Besides, you'll need help." Said the CWO4. He guestured to the file that Shade had, and Vincent checked a picture of a young woman. She had brown hair. Blue eyes.  
  
"She's your partner. She has experience, but she's evasive. Be careful and not too aggressive.", he said.  
  
Vince whistled an impressed one. "Well. She's cute.", he said.  
  
"Don't get caught up in the physical. It'll compromise the mission. You'll fall in love. Charm her. It leads to se-", Vince cut him off.  
  
"Yeah.", he said.  
  
Warrant laughed. "I was young once, too."  
  
The Warrant looked out of his office window onto the bustling DC streets below.  
  
"I have a family, Vincent.", he said, his reflection seen to the operative, tone suddenly saddened and melancholy, "We don't know where Umbrella is planning now. Finding out is a parameter.".  
  
He continued "Imagine what would happen if my family was effected by Umbrella. Or the rest of the people."  
  
"Politics. Politicians. They'd stop them. Right?", Vince asked. The Warrant officer chuckled slightly, "I mean, Jesus.Don't corporations have limits? Why hasn't the Feds said anything?"  
  
"Still don't know anything, do you? Umbrella has money, therefore has these politicians in their back pocket. The influential ones, at least."  
  
Vince stood and shrugged. A quick salute ended his meeting, and Shade left for Downtown DC.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day.  
  
Perhaps it would stay like that. 


End file.
